Working Through the Kinks
by angstkitten
Summary: Five times Kurt and Blaine try one of Blaine's kinks, and one time they do one of Kurt's.


A/N: none of the characters of Glee belong to me, nor do I claim them to. don't sue me.

* * *

1.

The first time that Kurt and Blaine explored the kinkier side of their sex life started on accident. After a long, frustrating courtship, Blaine had _finally_ gathered up the balls to ask Kurt out. Much to everyone's relief.

So, a few months later, lounging in Blaine's room at Dalton, they were studying for finals. Blaine was sitting crossed-legged at the head of his bed and Kurt was lying on his stomach with his head at the foot. His legs were bent at the knee, leaving his bare feet to dangle in the air.

He noticed something was strange when several minutes had passed without the rustle of Blaine turning a page or his quiet mumbling about Shakespeare. Kurt twisted onto his right side, looking over his left shoulder, to see what was wrong. His legs fell nearer to the bed as he turned, and he saw Blaine's eye move with them.

"Blaine?" The older boy didn't respond, but Kurt could almost _feel_ his gaze on his feet. Suddenly self-conscious, he sat upright, tucking his feet underneath him. He had no reason to be so worried; he took excellent care of his feet. He kept his nails trimmed and filed, washed his feet carefully, and moisturized them as much as the rest of his body, leaving the skin smooth and soft.

The movement drew a blink and a confused, "Huh?" from Blaine.

"Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, shifting his weight and pulling his textbook closer into his lap. Kurt watched him for a moment with one eyebrow raised before turning back to his own study of Charlemagne. His toes were feeling cold now, so rather than swing his feet again, Kurt tucked them in between Blaine's legs. Blaine shifted again but didn't push him away.

Kurt's feet kept burrowing in further. His lap was so warm, and he just wanted his toes a little bit closer. When he finally met firm flesh, Blaine jumped, letting out a sound so similar to a squeak that Kurt knew the other would never admit to it.

He glanced over his shoulder again, surprised to find Blaine's face so red. "What's wrong?" His toes curled a little on their own, rubbing against the warmth they had found. Blaine groaned. Kurt's brow furrowed for a moment before his eyes lit up and his face colored. "Oh!"

He started to pull his feet back, embarrassed and ready to apologize, but Blaine caught his ankles. "Don't." Kurt just stared for a moment. "I… I like it." Smiling nervously, Kurt stretched his toes out again, pressing against Blaine's erection purposefully. He moaned, and Kurt did it again.

His smile becoming wicked, Kurt turned back to his books and lifted one foot to hang in Blaine's face while the other teasingly brushed, stroked, and nudged at his hardness. When Blaine tried to thrust into Kurt's foot, he drew it away too, loving the whine from his boyfriend. Then he replaced it with the other until it happened again.

He held both feet away, keeping them just inches from Blaine's face. He had to admit this teasing was getting to him as well. The sounds Blaine made were incredible and knowing that he was so easily aroused by him made his heart swell.

Then Blaine did the unexpected. He grabbed Kurt's ankles again and, rather than pushing his feet to his crotch, brought them to his mouth. He kissed the instep of each before trailing more kisses, and licks, nibbles, and bites, from Kurt's left heel to his toes, and then from his right toes to his heel.

Some spots tickled and some sparked more arousal in Kurt. Blaine was touching him lovingly and worshipfully. It made him feel incredible and loved.

Finally, Blaine rolled him over and they fit together perfectly, even through their uniforms, as they rocked their way to completion. And if Blaine had bent Kurt's knees so he could hold onto his feet the whole time, the countertenor had no reason to complain.

2.

The next time it happened was less accidental, but it was unexpected.

It was July and Santana was having a pool party. Kurt was offered a popsicle and indulged in a cherry one. It was something he didn't let himself have often, but this was a party.

When he caught Blaine watching with wide eyes, Kurt deliberately slowed down to savor the look on his boyfriend's face. He licked along the treat and lapped up the melting syrup. Then he put the whole thing in his mouth and sucked on it for a moment.

They had only just recently gotten comfortable playing without clothes, and it was just amazing to see how the tease was affecting Blaine. The erection in his swim trunks was obvious and Kurt was just playing him.

Kurt went on to accept several more popsicles that afternoon, all cherry to increase and emphasize the redness of his mouth. Blaine dragging him into the pool house was not at all surprising.

Blaine dropping to his knees and immediately swallowing Kurt down, was.

3.

Over winter break that year, in which both Kurt and Blaine had transferred to William McKinley because a) Kurt missed his friends, b) Blaine felt a need to stand up to his demons, and c) New Directions was superior to the Warblers in every way, Kurt stumbled upon a third kink of Blaine's.

They were at Blaine's house while his parents were out, rough housing and trading snarks while getting steadily less clothed, and Kurt ended up swatting Blaine on the ass for being a smartass while they were making out.

Blaine's cock twitched hard and he let out a breathy cry. Raising an eyebrow, Kurt did it again. Blaine rocked into his leg, leaving a trail of precum on his thigh.

"You like that, Blaine?" Kurt murmured. Dirty talk was a bit of a turn on for them both, and he was a little excited at the idea of spanking. It wasn't something he'd ever thought he would like, but the whimpery sounds from Blaine's throat were affecting him in a way that told him he _definitely_ liked this. "Blaine, you want me to do it again?"

"Yes, please," he moaned. So Kurt complied. Blaine's pants were only at his knees, and as Kurt smacked his bottom, making it more and more red, Blaine was squirming, the pants restricting his movements. When he started begging, Kurt paused, petting his cherry-colored ass.

"What's the matter, baby?"

"Can I take my pants off? _Please_, Daddy, _please_." Kurt paused in his petting to look down at Blaine. His body seemed to stiffen up a little too, and Kurt could only imagine he hadn't meant to say it out loud. "Sorry," he muttered. "Kurt, I didn't mean to—"

"Shh." Kurt reached up and stroked Blaine's curly hair back. "That's okay. Do you… Is that something you think about?"

"Sometimes, yeah. I… If it's weird, we don't have to. I didn't mean to say it." Blaine was struggling to his knees, embarrassed. He was trying to pull his pants up, his erection flagging just a bit. Kurt made a snap decision and caught him with another swat.

"Did I say you could get up, Baby?" Blaine turned wide eyes to him, his cock standing back at full attention. He smacked his ass again. "Answer when Daddy asks a question, Blaine."

"N-no, Daddy. You didn't."

"Lie back down."

"Yes, Daddy."

Kurt laid a few more swats into him before grinding against Blaine's hot, stinging rear, forcing him into the comforter. He was muttering and hissing into Blaine's ear about being "Such a good boy, Blainey. Daddy loves that you're so open and accepting for him." And Blaine was whining back, "Daddy, please… Please can I cum now? Daddy it hurts too good…" And it went on until Kurt was cumming, spraying up Blaine's back so hard it actually got into his hair. And then he was scooping some up and offering his fingers to Blaine with a quiet, "Here, Baby. Suck on this." And as he did, Blaine thrust desperately into his bedding until he came, too.

4.

After New Directions made it to Nationals, Blaine and Kurt had a celebration in their hotel room (after convincing Puck and Finn to go elsewhere for the evening).

They hadn't won at the National level, but second place was a damn good run. And the winners _were_ amazing. When Kurt pulled out the collar and chain, Blaine was almost instantly hard. They had talked a little bit about it when Kurt had nearly taken Blaine's head off once while doing him from behind and Blaine had had the most intense orgasm of his life. Kurt had been worried and wanted to look things up to be sure it was safe before he was willing to seriously try it out.

Kurt fastened the collar around Blaine's neck and then the chain to hold. They heavily kissed and pet and ground and rubbed, Kurt pulling on the chain or the collar itself at random intervals, but never for long. It was frustrating that Kurt wouldn't just hold it for a minute or two. Blaine loved the burning in his lungs as he struggled desperately for breath and the pain in his neck as the rough leather dug in, leaving marks.

And then they were fucking, and Kurt was jerking on the chain, and Blaine was losing it. Kurt was thrusting into him from behind, yanking every few moments just hard enough to cut off his air for a few seconds. He was hitting his prostate with each push, and his other hand was steadily stroking his cock. When Kurt pressed closer, hips twitching as he cursed and came, he pulled hard on the chain. Blaine's breathing was blocked again, and as the seconds stretched on he came. And either he came too hard or didn't breathe for too long, because his vision was darkening.

But then he was breathing again and hoarsely answering Kurt's urgent question of "Are you okay?" with a "_Fuck_ yeah, I'm okay. Never better." Then he kissed him and passed out.

5.

The next time they really explored a kink was nearly two years later over the summer between their sophomore and junior years of college. It was something they had talked about numerous times and Kurt seemed uncomfortable with it and Blaine didn't want to push but _God_ he wanted to do it so bad.

When Kurt had sat him down in the apartment the night before he had been a bit worried Kurt was going to dump his ass over it. But instead, they were making plans. Because this was not something you could just spring on somebody. This required permission and explanations and a safe-word (crayons) and possibly some sound proofing and definitely needed the phone off the hook (lest Mercedes or Wes or Finn or _anybody_ call and interrupt).

When he got home that evening, after working a shift at the local library, he found the door unlocked, which was unusual for them (this _was_ New York after all), but it was in the plan. Glancing into the kitchen, he saw the steaks out thawing for dinner, and then crept his way through the apartment after locking the door behind himself.

Reaching the bedroom, he found Kurt stretched across the bed in nothing but a pair of pajama bottoms. A pair of Blaine's own plaid ones, which brought a smile to his face, before making his way in.

While a lot was planned, it wasn't like they wrote a script. They were both taking acting classes, though Kurt was majoring in it while it was just for fun for Blaine, so they could both improvise decently. And Kurt was incredible at convincing the audience of his emotions on the stage.

Blaine had pulled a ski mask over his head before coming into the apartment, so when he woke Kurt by putting a hand over his mouth and holding his nose, the momentary panic in those eyes was probably genuine (if Kurt was actually sleeping, and Blaine wasn't really sure). Before the game could continue, Blaine had to prove it was him while staying in character, so he leaned down and whispered into Kurt's ear, "I bet your boyfriend _loves_ to see you wear his clothes."

That was something they'd talked and teased about before, because it really was something Blaine loved. That Kurt would put on flannel and cotton simply because it was_ Blaine's_ was… awesome. Kurt swallowed, but the recognition shone for just a moment in his eyes.

From there, he and Kurt bantered and chased and threatened each other around the apartment. Blaine finally pinned Kurt on the couch and fucked him over the back, watching their reflections in the dark television screen.

1.

For their sixth-anniversary-slash-college-graduation, Blaine convinced Kurt to tell him his wildest fantasy or kink or whatever he wanted to call it; just _what did he want_?

And after hemming and hawing and blushing bright red, Kurt admitted that he'd like to try out double penetration. Meaning Blaine would have to ask another guy to join them. Would have to let someone else _touch_ Kurt.

But during the next few times they had sex, he paid close attention to how Kurt stretched around him and imagined how hot it would be if he were _doubly_ stretched. And then he wasn't so unsure of the idea. Because he wanted to see that.

So when they ran into none other than Will Schuester at a bar with a gold handkerchief in his right pocket, it's almost too perfect.

The conversation is a little awkward at first when Blaine makes clear his intention to the other two (because Kurt hadn't really noticed nor did he understand the handkerchief code), but before long and with minimal convincing, he's taking them both home.

They each have a beer and catch up a little before the fun begins. Kurt glances at Blaine before going in for a kiss with Will. The older man shoots a look at Blaine then, too, but responds readily when former Warbler just smiles. Then Blaine moves in for kisses, and eventually the party makes their way to the bedroom.

Kissing and touching and worship follow. Blaine starts to prep Kurt while Will lavishes attention to his nipples. Kurt's head his thrown back, mouth gaping as he gasps. His hips move in an attempt to get more from Blaine while his hands clench in Will's hair, indicating moremore_more_.

And then Will's hand is joining Blaine's and Kurt's _grunting_, which Blaine never would have expected from him and he never thought it would sound as hot as it did. When Blaine directed Will to the box of condoms on the bedside table, the blond nearly scrambled for them. Blaine moved up to kiss Kurt again, lifting him up a little.

Will came back to the bed with a condom in each hand, passing one to Blaine. He and Kurt hadn't really bothered with them since halfway through college, but they were making the investment and taking the precaution in this case.

As the two older men rolled their condoms on, Kurt was anxiously rubbing his chest against Blaine's and his ass back into Will's stomach. Will groaned, taking hold of Kurt's hips.

"Ready, babe?" Blaine asked, stroking himself and Will with hands full of lube.

"Yeah," Kurt panted with a nod. Blaine put his hands over Will's and they lifted his hips higher. Blaine crawled his hands further down to his cheeks and spread them. Will moaned at the sight, and then glanced at the two younger men before pressing in at their nods of permission. Kurt moaned as he was filled and Blaine kissed him, swallowing the sounds.

Once Will had thrust in and out a few times, Blaine shifted Kurt enough that his and Will's cocks could touch. Then he made his slow entry.

Kurt's eyes were screwed shut and Blaine paused. "Too much?" he asked, and Will stopped as well.

"No," Kurt insisted, shaking his head. "Keep going; it's okay…"

"If you're sure," Will murmured.

"Yeah."

So Blaine kept pressing in, slowly, rocking. And when he finally slipped in as deep as he dared for now, he nodded to Will to start a new rhythm. Will thrust in while Blaine pulled out and then they switched.

Kurt let out a stuttered breath, and each of them leaned forward to their right pressing open-mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders. All three of them rocked and slid and thrust together.

Kurt was whimpering and clinging to them. When he shook and shouted and came Will and Blaine both groaned, thrusting harder until first Blaine and then Will followed.

Will pulled out first and they both pulled off their condoms, tying them off and Blaine took them to throw away rather than just throwing them at the trash, because condoms exploding on the carpet? _Not_ something he wanted to repeat.

Will made as if to leave, but Kurt grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the bed, and they all three fell asleep together.


End file.
